pokedoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokefreak31
Pokefreak31 (Born 25th May, 1993, also known as Admin, PF31, Llama Duck, or Jesse) is a regular member on the Pokedox forums. He joined on the same day as his friend, AJ~ as Llama Duck, on December 22nd, 2007. Pokemon Crater Pokefreak31 had been playing the Crater game for just over a year. On the chatroom, he was mostly associated with roleplaying as a dragon known as Diamond with his friend [[Amythest]]. Pokefreak31 had signed up on Pokemon Crater as the same name around March 2007. Even though he was into spriting long before Crater, he officially started with his first shop around Easter. Eventually, he became co-owner of Metalcyndaquil X's shop. In June, he grew a friendship with TMoF, and the duo eventually started a popular pokedex in September, known as The Blood Stone Dex. As of June 6th, 2009, the Dex has over 500 sprites. At Craters downfall, Pokefreak31 spent most of December on Spriters Laboratory, with many other Crater refugees. Spriters Laboratory On August 11th, 2007, Metalcyndaquil X, TMoF and Pokefreak31 co-founded Spriters Laboratory, a spriting forum created with invisionfreeboards. The trio heavily advertised the forum on Crater and MSN. The site was a "refugee camps" after Crater was deleted. Prior deletion, Spriters Laboratory members all pitched in PMing many members on Crater to get them to join the site, peaking the member count up to 150. Due to the member count, a few people were appointed moderators, including [[Amythest]], AruseusMaster and BuizelBoy On January 4th, 2008, rounded up a small group in an attempt to deal with co-founder TMoF, after the latter banned the former for spam, and evading a ban. This lead to an MSN mutiny against the admin, and the main admin, Metalcyndaquil X, to give his password to the member Masterpoke, under the assurance that he wouldn't do anything rashional. However, Masterpoke held the site hostage, banning significant members with the admin control panel, before deleting the forum. The only thing that remains in the sites chatbox. The link to the chatbox however is lost. This all happened while Pokefreak31 was away for a New Years holiday. Spriters Laboratory is responsible for starting BuizelBoy's spriting career, to an extent. Pokedox After being persuaded by BuizelBoy, both Pokefreak31 and TMoF joined late December, as Llama Duck and TMoF respectively. In January, the duo restarted their Blood Stone Dex, which went on to win the 2008 Choice Awards for Best Dex. Llama Duck changed his name back to Pokefreak31 in April, during the first choice awards. This sparked minor controversy, due to him winning Best Username for the username "Llama Duck". Pokefreak31 further increased his spriting abilities, recently beating moderator Phoenix-Zion in AJ's Ultimate Spriters Brawl II, and ultimately winning the tournament. Pokefreak31's activity on Dox is minor, and he only appears as an occasion cameos. Pokefreak31 holds the honour of starting one of the first Sprite Battles on Pokedox, against rival TMoF. The round was to disguise Camerupt as Torkoal. TMoF defeated Pokefreak31 in this round, due to Pokefreak's sprite looking overweight. This resulted in an inside joke between the two. Pokefreak got his revenge early 2009, defeating AJ~ in a revamp battle (no inside joke was made however, due to AJ's entries being normal). Spriters Cavern The downfall of Spriters Laboratory promted the creation of Spriters Cavern. V1 was created using invisionfree on the 6th of January. V2 was created reluctantly with Eternal Shadow, on iPB boards, mid August. A week later, V2's server crashed and died. V3 was created a month later, once again reluctantly with Eternal Shadow. After a minor argument, Eternal Shadow temporary closed it, reopening it after persuasion from Allie~, and a discussion with AJ~. V3 is now closed after another argument between AJ~ and Eternal Shadow, while V1 is activity dead. Pokefreak31 was co-founder and co-admin for all of these versions. Personal Life Jesse currently lives in Cobar, Australia, and has been the drummer for a garage rock band. In February 2008, Jesse started dating Emma, until Early August. In September, he dated and broke up with a girl called Victoria. He is currently dating best friend Jasmine. Category:Pokedox Choice Awards 2008 Winners Category:Dex Owners Category:Spriters Category:Australasian Spriters Category:Ultimate Spriters Brawl Competitor Category:Spriters Cavern Staff Category:Spriters Laboratory Staff Category:Sonorous Sanctuary Staff